


Two Wrongs Make It All Alright

by cockumentary



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bickering, College Parties, Dorms, Drinking, Emotional Hurt, Enemies to Friends, Eren Became Handsome, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Grown ups, Idiots, Jean Kirstein & Eren Yeager Are Rivals, M/M, None Of The Characters Belong To Me, Older Characters, POV Jean Kirstein, Plot Twists, Polyamory, Recklessness, Relationship(s), Secrets, Sexual Tension, The rating is bound to change, Trost University, Unresolved Sexual Tension, You Figure Out The Rest, attack on titan - Freeform, erejean - Freeform, jean kirstein - Freeform, shingeki no kyojin - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2618999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockumentary/pseuds/cockumentary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a tense time for both of them in the cafeteria of Trost University, and everyone and their brother is there to witness the day Jean Kirschtein's white button-up is soiled by Eren's gourmet soup.</p><p>Everyone is also there to witness the day these two get singled out and ultimately put into the same fucking dorm in efforts to patch up their lacking relationship. By relationship, we mean friendship of course. Not the romantic kind you're probably thinking of. Or maybe it's just an unfortunate coincidence, because there's also a new foreign exchange student named Bertholdt that ends up having to share a dorm with Marco and Armin. </p><p>After all, Jean and Eren are the dramatic center of attention at Trost, and the professors are fed up with it. What happens when these unruly boys are forced to live with each other? Do you think they'll weather through it and eventually become friends, or will one of them back out? Only can fate put their endurance to the test.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Wrongs Make It All Alright

We've hated each other for as long as I can remember, and I never would have imagined, not in a million years, that we would have ended up like this.

No matter how many fucking times Marco Bodt had to pull me back from getting physical with him, no matter how many times Mikasa or anyone else in higher authority had to break it up, I knew deep down that our rivalry would never end. We were a lost cause ever since the day Eren thought he could just scarf my pants in high school so that I had to walk around naked for the rest of the day until my brother got off his pot-smoking ass and decided to pick me up. You bet your ass I was fucking 'overjoyed' when I found out Jaeger was going to the same college as me.

Mostly everyone tells us to get a room and fuck already, and that angers me to no god-damned end. You'd think people would have grown up, considering they're at the college level and almost old enough to drink. Some already are of drinking age, and it's actually quite scary how immature some of us act out of the classroom and in our dorms.

I don't want to fuck him.

I realize what I want to do to him the one day we're all stuck in the boring lunch period in the humid cafeteria of Trost University. I want to fucking break glass over his head in efforts to knock some sense into him. We should be having at least a _little_ bit of fun considering this is one of the only free times we get now that we're big college kids, but no, it has to be Eren's way.

It's not my fault that he's one of the biggest fuck-ups ever to grace the universe, either. I could go on and on about the many times he's wronged me and other people, and I could even tell you that he _killed_ two guys, but I'll do that another time.

He struts toward me until he's behind me in the lunch line, complete with his ugly orange butternut squash soup that seems like it's dangling by a thread. I can almost sense his superiority complex by how loud his footsteps are. The dark grey suit and teal tie that seems to match his eye color completes it all.

His soup dish is hanging carelessly between the thumb and index finger of his right hand, and I can already see an accident happening, and oh joy, lucky for me that I'm wearing a white button-up today. I cock my head, shooting him daggers galore for the whole duration of time that we have to be in close proximity.

"Look what the cat dragged in. Or should I say Mama Marco?"

I can practically hear the sneer in his stupid voice, as I see him sneak a hand behind me to grab an iced tea from the table. I bite my tongue as I try to ignore the fact that his hand is dangerously close to my ass.

"It's Jean-fucking-Kirschtein." He laughs, butchering my name in a hideous way that's just wrong.

Just then, I can hear the fumbling behind me. Sounds like Jaeger's got a little too much to carry. Sounds like he's gonna make a mess of his big-boy suit that he wears to his law class that's taught by both professors Ackerman and Smith. I smirk to myself, uttering the slightest chuckle as I reach for one of those cliche Evian waters that everyone talks about. Guess who's not gonna help him if he runs into a little accident?

My train of thought crashes within the next five seconds, and I'm absolutely positively sure that everyone on it has died a horrible gruesome death when I feel a hot liquid pouring grossly down my back. My first instinct is to turn around and smack the living daylights out of him because I saw this coming and I _know_ that he planned it, but I just face him, pulling the straightest face I can manage without popping a blood vessel.

"You think you're fucking cool, huh? You think you're so much better than me. That's what it is, right?" I glare at him, grabbing the bowl of soup and drizzling what's left of it on his leather loafers that surely cost a fat chunk of change.

Something tells me to break it over his head like I originally intended to, but that would be way too destructive on my part. Who knows, I might even get kicked out of school. I'm the disciplined good boy everybody wants me to be, so I stop myself. Plus, if I broke the glass bowl, it would just be feeding into the dramatic stereotypes they all use against me. And, I'd look stupid because Eren's grown quite a bit and is a few inches taller than me. God, why the fuck do I worry so much about what everyone else thinks? Sheesh.

"I... You did _not_ just do what I think you did." He's biting his lip, and I can't tell if it's involuntary, but it probably is knowing his nature. He's fuming and even doing that little thing he used to do when we were younger. It's the tell-tale sign that someone is having a tantrum fit, and everyone can see that he's twisting one of his ankles. It kind of looks like he has to piss, and it's actually pretty comical.

"I'm pretty sure I know what I just did, Jaeger. What are you going to do about it, dickwheat?" I ask, and by this point, I'm _so_ close to giving him a swift kick where the sun don't shine. He's been extra bad today, and I can only imagine how the back of my pearly white shirt looks right now. Probably looks like the Beatles took a massive hit of acid and threw up technicolor orange on it.

Eren doesn't say anything else to me, and for a while, we're just basking in the silence. His green bug eyes are burning with that fury that I've always known, and I'm tempted to tell him to get some kind of plastic surgery before his face gets stuck that way. Somehow he looks a lot more intimidating than he used to, but maybe that's because he's done a little bit of growing up. But no, there's no way in hell that I'm scared. Meanwhile I probably look like a fucking idiot because I'm more than a few inches shorter.

I don't dare to look back at the other kids (aka our audience) who are sitting at their respective lunch tables. Out of my useful peripheral vision, I see Marco observing the situation like some kind of fucking freak. I turn ever so slightly, trying my best not to make it noticeable, and I realize that his big brown eyes have gone wide too. Knowing him, I have no fucking clue what's holding him back from stopping Eren from opening up a can of whoop ass on me.

And then I remember the whole 'Mama Marco' insult. Maybe he took it personally if he heard it. If that's the case, there would be another reason for me to want to bash Jaeger's big head in.

"I have an idea as to how we can try to remedy this nonsense." A booming voice breaks our tense moment, and I should have seen this one coming. I should have seen everyone's attention being directed toward the big, looming presence behind me.

Eren and I turn to face the man, and the moment we do, we realize that we're fucked. I luckily don't have the luxury of learning from law Professor Erwin Smith, but Eren does. The punishment is likely to be more harsh for him since this Smith guy knows that his students can do better. Professor is probably embarrassed as fuck that one of his mature students would drop down to rodent level and cause such a scene in front of everyone.

"You two are never going to learn, so we've decided to do something about it." The stern blond sighs, and removes a paper from his clipboard that I didn't even notice he had with him. Now I know for sure that this situation could be potentially fucking serious. His humongous eyebrows furrow a bit as he squints at Jaeger especially, and I feel like cracking up. I clench my jaw and stop myself before it can happen, though.

"The advisory board here at Trost has received numerous complaints about you two fighting, and with the compliance of the dorm organizers, we've worked out a plan of action for you both." He says, glancing down at the paper just once. I wonder how the guy manages do what he does, because if I were in his place, I would have looked down ten times.

"Quite frankly, we're all _extremely_ exhausted of hearing about your gossiping and hissy-fits, so you have no choice but to agree to follow our directions. Agree or leave. Don't think this is a spur-of-the-moment decision either."

 _Agree or leave._ What the hell is this guy going to put us up against? Boot Camp?

"As of today, Eren Jaeger and Jean Kirschtein are to share a dorm. All of the necessary adjustments have been made, so don't fret. It says here on this paper that Jean used to room with Marco Bodt, and Eren previously shared one with Armin Arlert. Marco and Armin will now share a bigger dorm with exchange student Bertholdt, and if any of them have questions, they can confront the dorm coordinators."

Why did Erwin have to announce this publicly? I seriously wanted to tell him to go take his shorty to a gay bar and stay the hell out of my business. Who is he to think his nose belongs anywhere near my personal beef with Jaeger? The guy didn't even give me the chance to shower and regain myself before I received this horrible news.

I glance over at Eren, who looks almost catatonic right now, and by this point I'm contemplating packing my bags and heading home to the Sina district. Sure, it would be a long commute back every morning, but-

I know my parents wouldn't approve of it anyway. They were happy enough to get my unruly ass out of the house when I said I was leaving the nest for good. Plus, they want their son to make something out of himself at university. They figured maybe he'd meet some artsy-fartsy people who he'd fit right in with, but really, he ended up stuck with the same old people. It seemed as though everyone signed a blood pact that stated they'd all go to Trost on graduation night, because I was surrounded by nothing but familiar faces on my first day here. I wasn't happy to see Jaeger, and I'm _certainly_ not jumping for joy over the fact that I have to share a fucking room with him as of now.

I'd surely miss catching a few glances of Marco's freckled ass, but that's neither here nor there now. I'd probably never get to do it again unless I managed to sneak into their new dorm of three. For a while, I thought we had something going, but now there aren't many hopes of it rekindling. Won't be long before the 'Jean and Eren' rumors start up, either.

Maybe this whole dorm thing is some kind of bizarre experiment the psych department is trying on us. Maybe these professors figure that by putting two arch-enemies together, they're going to get some kind of beautiful outcome. I feel like walking up to whoever came up with this brilliant idea and shoving the paper Smith's got in his hands down their throat.

I'm tempted to ask Erwin when this bullshit has to ensue, but I know he's going to tell me that it has to be tonight. After all, he did use the prompt and formal 'as of today' phrase.

He hands the paper to me and lets us know that we can look it over to our hearts' content, and I can tell that he's probably laughing on the inside. There is nothing we can do about our unfortunate, shitty situation.

I'm going to be trapped in a room with Eren Jaeger for god knows how long. I can't stomach him, let alone contemplate sleeping in the same vicinity as him.

Hopefully I've still got Marco's number in my cell phone for good company (or to make it seem like I actually have friends), or else I'm fucking doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> so that's the first chapter of my cliche erejean college au, expect more in the future  
> comments and love are mucho apreciado if you liked it


End file.
